


The Stallion That Mounts The World

by Mark_3081



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU Khal Drogo didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_3081/pseuds/Mark_3081
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please give your opinions on the fic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Stallion That Mounts The World

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your opinions on the fic!

Rhaego was five and ten when his father Drogo died. He stood with his mother at the fire, watching his fathers body burn. Although no words were spoken, Rhaego knew that he and his mother shared the same thought. Rhaego knew that he and the khalasar were going to cross the poison water and take the Iron Throne for his mother, he would live up to his name - The Stallion Who Mounts the World.  
Rhaego set about commanding his bloodriders to ride out and prepare the khalasar and the other allies that Drogo had aquired as Khal for war. At over a million strong, Rhaego's army dwarfed any that the usurpers could muster. He was confident that after crossing the Narrow Sea, Westeros would submit to him, or be crushed like Qarth and the slavers.  
The cowardly Qartheen had tried to buy their loves with gold, and had even offered ships. Rhaego was three and ten when he charged through the breach in the large gate created by the ram that Jorah the Andal had helped the men build. The archers on the triple walls of Qarth were no match for the precision of the Dothraki, leaving the warriors free passage into the city.  
It was Rhaego's first real battle, he killed his first man in Qarth's gardens. Earlier in the siege Rakharo had done most of the fighting for him, but when Rakharo was preoccupied fighting two of the palace guards Rhaego saw his chance to prove his worth and made for the commander of the guards.  
The general was behind several of his comrades, they were too busy combatting the rest of the khalasar to waste their energy on a boy. He pushed his way through the sea of steel and white robes and found the commander, a tall, muscular man, clad in a gold-and-white cloak with a turban that covered his face, wielding a short spear. Rhaego charged him, arakh at the ready. The commander thrust the spear at Rhaego almost lazily, it was an easily dodged blow. Rhaego spun to the mans left and slashed his upper thigh, the Qartheen roared reaching for him, Rhaego took the mans hand from his wrist with one quick swipe, before plunging his curved blade in the commanders gut. His spear fell to the ground, Rhaego scooped it up and thrust it through the dying man's throat, ending his suffering. Rhaego recovered his weapons from the dead commander and made his way to the Hall of a Thousand Thrones, followed promptly by his father and a horde of Dothraki warriors.  
Rhaego personally slew Xaro Xhoan Daxos (otherwise known as the King of Qarth) by lodging the commanders spear in the large mans neck. With the leaders now dead, the only thing left for the Dothraki to do was finish the warlocks in the House of the Undying. Pyat Pree was known all over Essos as the most powerful warlock in the world, but even with his unique abilities he was no match for his mother's dragon's fire.  
After the sack Qarth, all of Essos knew the power of the khalasar, and any people who did not surrender were destroyed.


End file.
